1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly, to a sport eyeglasses which is suitable for dioptric lenses, with an air permeability to prevent the lens from fogging up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Someone usually wears a pair of sport eyeglasses, while taking exercise, like ball playing, riding or jogging. Considering the profile of the forehead of the person who wears the glasses, the lens stand of the sport glasses has a large backward curve. Specifically, such kind of glasses is always bent in an angle larger than 18°. The lenses of such kind of glasses can be detachably connected to the lens stand so that the lenses can be replaced for different applications. However, a common problem of the sport glasses is that aberration may be caused if the lenses disposed to the sport glasses are dioptric. That is to say, the dioptric lenses with the greater curve are easier to cause aberration. Furthermore, the size of the lenses of the sport glasses is larger than that of the general glasses, so the dioptric lenses to be fit on the sport glasses also need to have a larger size.
In addition, because the curvature of the sport glasses is similar with that of the face of the person wearing the sport glasses, the lenses will be fogged up due to the heat and sweat caused during the exercise. Therefore, the one wearing the glasses needs to clean the lenses during the exercise, and that is not convenient and is very dangerous.